Non contacting AC voltage potential sensing technology is a well known system that has been used for years. There are many different variations of devices that use non contact detection methods, most of which are utilized in the form of a handheld pen style tester. Prior art further teaches of various forms of non contacting voltage detection integrated into or onto glove or wearable bodies, as observed in the prior art, all prior inventions fail to provide sensory means within the palm of the glove. Further prior inventions fail to teach of any protection to the receptive antenna or the user from contact with energized electrical components. Additionally, prior art does not disclose receptive antenna located throughout a plurality of anterior phalanges, to provide concurrent protection to a plurality of distal ends. Therefor an improved design is required, improved design described in the following summary.